Jalan Sepuluh Tahun
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Jemari membentang, melambang tahun yang silam. Lelah, lelah, Sakura lelah menanti. Sempat terpikir untuk mengakhiri. Apa daya, hati masih mencintai. Apa perasaannya akan berujung sepi? / "… Kalau menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, apa kau masih sanggup?" /


_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ritard. S. Quint proudly presents:_

**Jalan Sepuluh Tahun**

**[SasuSaku || Poetry/Hurt/Comfort || T || Set: SemiCanon || RNR-DLDR applied]**

_Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto, the author only owns the story. Author doesn't take any profit from it._

.

.

.

**/1/**

Satu.

Telunjuk terangkat.

Dua.

Tengah menyusul.

Tiga, empat, lima.

Sepuluh.

Jemari membentang, melambang tahun yang silam.

Sang perawan menghela napas, lagi. Hatinya t'lah hilang dibawa pergi. Tak lain oleh pemuda tak berhati, yang berani menghianati desanya sendiri. Kini hidupnya adalah malam, tanpa menghujung pagi.

Sakit.

Sepuluh tahun penantian, sepuluh tahun pengharapan, sepuluh tahun yang tanpa lelah, menanti ia yang tak ingin dinanti.

**/2/**

Kala mata mengerjap, sekelebat memori tentang _dia_ merayap, namun lenyap dalam sekejap.

Lelaki itu hanya ilusi.

Kala matanya nyalang, tanpa diminta bayangan sesosok _raven_ datang, dan tanpa diminta pula bayangan itu menghilang.

Lelaki itu hanya delusi.

Sering, lelaki itu terkenang. Tapi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, lelaki itu hanyalah imajinasi. Layaknya fatamorgana yang menipu di padang pasir.

Seratus misi ia jalani, seribu musuh ia hadapi, berjuta kemungkinan ia temui. Berdoa, di salah satu perjalanan ini, lelaki itu ia dapati. Sebagai musuh atau sekutu, ia tak peduli.

Sakura Haruno hanya lelah menanti.

**/3/**

Sakura pernah terpikir untuk mengakhiri, ketika Tuhan akhirnya mengasihi.

_Sasuke Uchiha_—getir lidahnya membisikkan sebuah nama.

Tak ada sapaan. Tak ada kehangatan. Hanya mata kelam penuh kebencian.

Mana ia peduli. Orang yang paling ingin ia temui, ada di sini. Segera, ia berseru hendak mengikuti pemuda itu melarikan diri.

Satu seringaian menjadi jawaban.

_Bunuh Karin_, perintah pemuda itu.

_Tidak! Bunuh si penghianat_, logikanya merusuh.

Ia gamang. Bingung. Bunuh, bunuh, siapa yang dibunuh?

_Bodoh. __Kau yang akan dibunuh, Sayang_, tiba-tiba instingnya berbisik.

Terlambat. Pemuda itu telah bersiap membunuhnya dari belakang.

Selanjutnya, ia tak ingat lagi. Sengaja menghipnosis diri, agar tak usah mengingat memori yang menyakitkan hati.

**/4/**

Bingung, bingung, Sakura bingung.

Sungguh rumit hatinya memahami. Batinnya tak kunjung mau memaklumi. Apa yang ia bayangi, berbeda jauh dengan yang dialami.

Dalam khayalnya, lelaki itu hanya sedikit tersesat. Nyatanya, menuju kegelapan lah dia melesat. Dalam jiwa, dendamnya berbuah tekad, membuat sang kakak menjadi jasad.

Secercah cahaya yang dibawanya tak 'kan dilihat sang pemuda. Karena, katanya, ia telah menutup mata. Sengaja menjerumuskan diri dalam neraka.

Maka buntulah si gadis. Kisah cintanya telah berakhir dengan sadis. Teman-temannya hanya mampu memandang miris, karena sang pangeran berubah memandangnya najis.

**/5/**

Tahun kesekian belas, mereka bersua kembali. Kali ini dalam situasi yang tak dapat ia pahami.

Perang meletus. Seluruh ninja dikerahkan. Segala teknik rahasia dikeluarkan. Semuanya demi kemenangan mutlak di pihak kebenaran. Dalam panas-panasnya suasana, lelaki itu datang, menyatakan dirinya akan menjadi _Hokage_.

Terang semua kaget. Dia, sang ninja pelarian, sang penghianat, berani-beraninya ingin menjadi pemimpin desa?

Bisik-bisik meragu, gumaman-gumaman menuduh, bertanya-tanya motif apa di balik drama—yang menurut mereka terlalu padu. Padu dengan situasi politik yang beradu.

Namun segera semuanya luluh, melihat betapa beraninya, betapa hebatnya, betapa gigihnya Dia yang Diragu melawan, menentang Rencana Mata Bulan. Para ninja terkesima, sepakat bahwa waktu _memang bisa _mengubah seseorang.

Meski berlumuran darah, luka-luka yang parah, dan napas yang tinggal setengah-setengah, sang penghianat dipuja-puji. Tentu, dia masihlah seorang penghianat, namun kini dia membelot musuh—dan berpihak pada yang benar.

**/****6****/**

Di tengah perang, beberapa kali, mata mereka berembuk.

Padahal beribu ledakan dan teriakan meradang, namun mata itu—yang sedalam lautan, sekelam langit malam, membuat hatinya terasa sejuk.

Pemuda itu melindunginya. Pemuda itu menjaganya. Pemuda itu memandangnya, bukan menghinanya.

Ah, ada secuil harap di sini.

Kalau boleh egois, Sakura ingin terus perang begini. Supaya bisa dia puas-puaskan hati, bahwa Sasuke, memang melindungi di sisi.

Namun penderitaan harus segera berakhir. Ia keluarkan jurus-jurusnya yang paling mutakhir. Bersama, dengan si pemilik mata _onyx_ dan safir.

Hingga, pada suatu titik klimaks, satu senyum di wajah sang Uchiha terarsir.

Darahnya berdesir.

**/7/**

Bagi yang apatis, tentu tak percaya bahwa kebenaran selalu menang. Bagi yang pesimis, pasti menganggap kemenangan itu hanyalah kebetulan. Namun di sinilah sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan dirinya, Sakura Haruno, pulang ke desa sebagai pahlawan.

Kembalinya sang penghianat menimbulkan debat. Pro dan kontra membuat hawa terasa berat. Demi keadilan, tanpa melupakan jasa si pemuda yang berperan penting dalam Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga, vonis sepuluh tahun penjara dijatuhkan.

Semua setuju. Mempertimbangkan jasa dan budinya, penjara sepuluh tahun pantas untuknya.

Ia dan Naruto, meski berat menerima kenyataan, tetaplah bersyukur—setidaknya Sasuke tidak dihukum mati. Para penjaga dengan sigap melingkarkan borgol ke pergelangannya, membawanya menuju tempat dekamnya sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Melewati Sakura, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, meminta waktu. Penjaga mundur selangkah dua, memberi ruang untuk bertemu.

"Kudengar, kau sudah menungguku sepuluh tahun, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk, kepalanya tertunduk. Tak sanggup memandang mata yang selalu buatnya takluk.

"Begitu," Pemuda itu menghembuskan sejumlah napas. "… Kalau menungguku sepuluh tahun lagi, apa kau masih sanggup?"

Sang gadis terkesiap. Cepat diangkatnya kepala, namun si pemuda telah menjauh, diapit penjaga menuju penjara.

"Aku akan menunggu, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Sasuke berhenti. Memandang sedikit ke belakang, mengukir sebuah memori yang tak 'kan dilupakan sang gadis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sarat ucapan terima kasih, penuh asa, dalam janji kesetiaan.

Tak terkata, namun dapat dirasa.

Gadis itu menangis. Kali ini, bahagia.

Penantiannya tak sia-sia.

**/****8****/**

Satu dasawarsa telah berlalu.

Ia semakin matang sekarang. Sang cantik nan mematikan, kata orang. Indah melebur jadi satu dalam dirinya. Kuat menyatu dalam raganya. Takjub, kagum, dan iri ditujukan padanya.

Bukannya ia tak puas. Mendapatkan pujian setelah usaha keras, tentulah ia pantas. Tekadnya adalah perubahan—dari dilindungi menjadi melindungi. Saat kecil ia dilindungi dua bocah lelaki, kali ini ia yang akan melindungi mereka.

Bocah yang satu, yang rambutnya pirang, kini sudah dewasa. Wibawanya sangat terasa. Seorang gadis dari keluarga terpandang bersedia menemani si bocah menghabiskan masa, dalam asa atau nelangsa.

Bocah yang satu lagi, yang rambutnya gelap, kini semakin tampan. Digilai karena wajahnya yang rupawan. Tapi pandangnya selalu lurus ke depan, tak acuhkan gadis-gadis yang sibuk lambaikan tangan.

Ah, ya. Tahun keberapa ini?

Sakura menatap jemarinya lama. Sepuluh. Lalu kakinya, yang di atas rerumputan menghampar, juga hanya ada sepuluh. Sakura terdiam, bingung.

"Kau butuh jari kedua puluh satu?"

Kepalanya terangkat dan menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke Uchiha datang. Dalam tiga langkah, jarak antara mereka hilang.

"Hei," si gadis menyapa ramah. "Baru selesai jalan-jalan?"

Si pemuda mendengus. Ia baru saja dibebaskan beberapa hari lalu, dan ingin waktu menikmati udara bebas sendirian. Sekaligus melihat apa saja yang berubah selama ia pergi, atau selama ia dikurung.

"Hmm," si gadis meraih keranjang anyamnya, mengeluarkan termos kecil dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas yang juga kecil. "Mau teh?" Ia menawarkan.

Si pemuda menerima gelasnya tanpa banyak tanya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Si gadis mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari keranjang, menghidangkan biskuit-biskuit renyah buatan tangan pada si pemuda. "Aku buat sendiri. Kuharap kau mau mencobanya."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu hanya menggumam tak jelas dan mencicipi satu. Setelah habis, dilihatnya sang gadis, sedikit heran. "Enak," katanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa membuat kue juga." Pemuda itu mereguk tehnya. Ketika ia mendapati si gadis masih menatapnya, ia segera berujar, "Yang tadi itu enak, sungguh. Jangan suruh aku mengatakannya lagi."

Si gadis tertawa kecil. Senang. "Hm, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Hinata_-chan_ juga bilang enak, tapi aku tak percaya. Kukira tadi ia hanya ingin menghiburku." Si gadis tertawa lagi.

"Hinata?" Pemuda itu tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Siapa itu?"

"Hah? Oh, astaga, kau pasti lupa. Hinata Hyuuga, tunangan Naruto. Dia juga seangkatan dengan kita, kok."

"Ah."

"Oh, iya." Sakura mengaduk-aduk isi keranjangnya, mencari selembar kertas yang dicetak eksklusif. "Ini undangan pernikahan mereka. Minggu depan. Naruto bilang, ia sengaja menunggumu keluar penjara, supaya kau bisa datang."

Sasuke menerima undangan itu dan membacanya sekilas. "Jadi mereka sudah bertunangan bertahun-tahun, dan sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat ingin menikah, tapi mereka menungguku?"

"Tidak, tidak, mereka baru bertunangan satu tahun, kok! Si Bodoh itu baru berani melamar tahun lalu, setelah sekian bulan merengek bertanya caranya melamar wanita," Sakura terkikik geli.

"Hmm…"

Sasuke membolak-balik undangan itu. Selagi mengisi hening, Sakura meraih cangkir teh miliknya.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari undangan itu.

Tangan Sakura yang hendak menempelkan cangkir teh ke bibir terhenti. Dipandangnya Sasuke bingung. "Apa…."

"Jangan berpura-pura. Kau sudah menungguku dua puluh satu tahun, 'kan? Ayo kita menikah."

Sakura tercengang. "Sasuke_-kun_, jangan bercanda…." katanya, dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau menungguku dua puluh satu tahun. Aku, kurang lebih sama. Jadi kenapa kita harus menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum—lebar, lebar sekali-lalu tertawa, dengan air mata yang menganak sungai. Akhirnya, akhirnya, penantiannya tak sia-sia, bahkan berujung bahagia. Seluruh rasa sakit, sepi, dan buntunya kini terasa bukan apa-apa.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Kau berhutang seribu penjelasan padaku!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita punya waktu selamanya, Sakura. Akan kuberitahu semua yang ingin kautahu."

.

.

.

**/FIN/**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**A/N: **Ha ha ha zaya lelah menuliz ini /dor

Judul "Jalan Sepuluh Tahun" ini udah saya rancang sejak setahunan lalu. Tapi ide ceritanya yang belum tahu gimana. Setelah berkali-kali ganti draft, tadaaa~ inilah jadinya. Sok berani main rima, padahal zaya punya trauma zendiri dengan yang namanya puizi

Dua puluh satu tahun itu, berarti sudah dua puluh satu tahun sejak Sakura suka Sasuke. Dengan asumsi mereka pertama kali ketemu pas anak-anak, yah, katakanlah 7 tahun, berarti mereka menikah di umur 28 tahun. Nggak tua-tua amat, kan? XD

Awalnya mau dibikin sad-ending, tapi … teringat fic SS yang Puzzled, jadi nggak tega bikin sad-ending lagi wahaha. Akhirnya bikin yang happy-ending deh ~ ^_^

Lega deh, proyek setahunan lebih akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih sudah bacaaa!

Review please? uwu

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NOMINASI INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2013 UDAH DIBUKA LHO! ****Klik bit. ly/ formifa13**** untuk mengisi nominasinya~! ^o^**


End file.
